


Hayley Heartfilia of Sabertooth

by RedSpiderGirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 7 Years, Battle, Death, F/M, Family Drama, Grand Magic Games, Hayley Heartfilia - Freeform, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Revenge, Sisters, sister drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpiderGirl/pseuds/RedSpiderGirl
Summary: Everyone thought that Lucy was an only child, but they were wrong. . . Hayley Heartfilia is a girl with major sister issues and a facade of seriousness and blankness. They meet at the Grand Magic Games, but who will come out from the dust as the winner? This story is not merely a tale, it is a Fairy Tail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

I was eight. She was fifteen. Our father was being rude to both of us after our mother died. I could bear the words, I was used to being blank and serious anyway. That was nothing compared to the facade I had to keep up at my mother’s funeral where I wished I could cry with my sister.

But I couldn’t do that. I had to be the strong one, even though I was seven years younger than Lucy. She was the one that hated our father, not realizing the pain he was going through.

So she left. Without telling anyone, not even me. My heart broke into two pieces, after my mother died, I was trying to keep it from snapping but I failed. I was all alone now, my only company the maids, servants and my father.

Years passed. I grew closer and closer to my father. I changed him into a kind man that loved his daughters, me the most.

Then he died. When I was 17. I was truly alone and had no one to turn to for help. I couldn’t find Lucy and live with her, I hated her, for leaving me when we were both in a troubled state.

I went to Era, searching for a reason to keep myself from just collapsing onto the ground and not getting up. I found it, in the form of the guild of Sabertooth, where the only thing that mattered was my strength and magic. I proved myself worthy to be in their guild and I was celebrated among the members of Sabertooth as a new member that would help them become the strongest guild in the land of Fiore.

And then I met him. I had already seen him when the celebrations were being conducted, but for some reason, my eyes always sought him whenever he entered the room. When he asked me if I wanted to go on a job with him, I was ecstatic. This is what happened on that job.

I was sitting on a bar stool, sipping a glass of liquor, when I heard a voice coming from behind me. 

“Want to go on a job with me, Brunette?”

I turned around to face the infamous White Dragon and replied, “Before I tell you if I want to go on a job with you or not , how about you tell me your name?”

“I’m Sting, haven’t you heard of me? I’m the White Dragon, in the team of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.” He said.

“What about your friends?” I said, looking over his shoulder at the table behind him.

“They’re Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Minerva, Lector and Frosch. Now answer my question.” He said smugly.

“I’m Hayley, and I’ll go with you on a job,” I said, standing up, “But I get to choose the job.”

I walked over to the request board and scanned the board. My eyes fell on a paper that read the words “Vulcan kidnapped my daughter! Please help! Reward = 500,000 Jewel” and grabbed it from the board.

Sting had already walked over to me and was peering over my shoulder to look at the request. “We should take this one, the reward is 500,000 Jewel.”

I nodded.”It says that the Vulcan resides in Oak Town. I’ve heard about that place, it’s supposed to be really hot there.”

The blonde smirked.”Well then, let’s go to Oak Town!”


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after Sting had shouted in the guild hall and made everyone stare at us, we had returned to our homes, in my case, my room at Saber Dorms, and arrived to the train station, each carrying a few bags containing our belongings. I made sure to bring my chemistry set, which contains all of the ingredients I need to create my pills. (More on that later!)

We booked a train car to Oak Town, which was only four hours away. During the wait, we stared at each other and asked each other questions.

“What magic do you use, Hayley?” The blonde asked.

“I use Pill magic, in which I create magic pills that when consumed, transform me into a being of that particular element.” I explained, trying to make my words as simple as possible.

He tilted his head sideways, like a dog. “What?”

I sighed.”For example, if I swallow a pill with water magic in it, I can use water magic and my body turns into water. The more tablets I consume, the stronger the magic becomes. But it’s dangerous to eat too many pills, I’ve never tried to eat more than two pills, since my pills are very strong.”

“But where do you get the pills?”

I took out my chemistry set from my carry-on bag next to me.”I make them with chemicals. It’s easy, since I’ve been making them for years.”

Sting grinned.”That’s so cool. How many types of tablets do you have?”

“I have water tablets, fire tablets, air tablets, earth tablets, stone tablets, ice tablets and lightning tablets. Seven types in total, and I currently have five of each. I figure I’ll only use two or three of different pills on this journey.”

There was a pause, when I took a sip of water from the water bottle on the chair next to me.

“I think-” The White Dragon was interrupted by the announcer who informed us that Oak Town was only five minutes away.

“What were you going to say?” I asked, my brown eyes staring into his dark blue ones.

He turned away and looked out the window.”Nothing, it’s fine.”

I might have been imagining it, but I think I saw a light blush on his cheeks. I ignored him, and put all my items back in their proper places.

After a few minutes, the train stopped and everyone on it piled into the Oak Town train station, including us. We walked to the address of the requester which was on the request paper and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a woman with dark brown hair and gleaming green eyes. The first thing I noticed about her was that she had puffy eyes and deep eye bags, her gleaming eyes were actually because of the tears present in her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her hand and tried to force a smile. “Welcome, I reckon you two are the mages from Sabertooth. May I see your guild marks?”

Sting pulled up the sleeve on his left shoulder, while I showed her the mark on my left arm. She nodded in assent and led us through a hallway of fine polished wood with pictures of the family on the walls.

We stopped at a room with a sign with the words “Study” on it. She knocked on the door and said, “James, the mages from Sabertooth are here to bring our daughter back to us. May we come in?”  
I heard James reply with “Yes, my dear. Bring them in.” and the solid mahogany door swung open to reveal a man of forty years sitting behind a desk made of the same material as the door, with two chairs in front of the desk.

Sting and I sat on the chairs, while the man’s apparent wife stood next to us. The man said,”Caroline, you may go. I would like to speak with them alone.”

Caroline stared at us, said.”Make sure you bring my daughter back safe and sound.”, and walked out of the room, making sure to close the door.

The man turned to us and stated his name as James Malbury and his profession as the owner of Malbury Furnishings. “My wife, Caroline is the co-owner of Malbury Furnishings, and my daughter Lily is aspiring to take over the family company when she grows up.”

Sting and I looked at each other, unsure of why Mr.Malbury was telling us his family’s story.

“And so,” He continued, “You two must retrieve my daughter without a scratch from a Vulcan that lives in a cave not far from here. I have been told that the Vulcan is of great strength and wields a magic hammer that has been stolen from a wizard that tried to destroy him many years ago. Fortunately, the magic hammer does not work for the Vulcan as he does not possess magic, but it is still a very efficient weapon. I heard that Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore, and so I filed a request to your guild. If you two bring my daughter back, I will pay you each 250,000 Jewel. Now go and bring me my daughter!”

We nodded and walked out of the Malbury’s property. “We should go to a hotel and book a room for each of us, so we can stay here for the night.”

Sting protested.”What’s the point of staying here if we finish the job by evening? We can just go on a train to Era and be back at the guild by morning.”

“We can change into clothes more suited for the warm weather in a hotel room and eat meals at the hotel’s restaurant. We can think of a plan and safely get Lily Malbury, like we’re supposed to do in order to get paid. Let’s go, I think I saw a hotel on our way here.” I headed off to the hotel, leaving a baffled blonde behind.

I heard Sting laugh and start walking next to me. He muttered. ”Yeah, she’s totally cool.”

It was all I could do to hide my blush.


End file.
